Amor u Odio, ¿Cual escojes?
by Mika-L.Taisho
Summary: Kagome se ha cansado de que Inuyasha simplemente juegue con ella, pero siempre lo soporto por el amor que le tenia sin embargo el la a traicionado de la peor forma posible, y esto no lo dejara impune. Inuyasha se a dado cuenta del grabe error que a cometido, e intentara recuperar el amor de "su" kagome, sin embargo ella lla no es la misma, mucho a cambiado, ¿tambien abran cambiado
1. Chapter 1: (RESUMEN) Se termino

1.- Se termino.

Esquivo a duras penas el viento cortante, pero los golpes que ya había recibido, eran demasiados, estaba cansada, ensangrentada, y el odio y la ira llenaban su ser, además de la tristeza y decepción, por aquel hombre al que había amado por mucho tiempo, pero por el cual ahora sentía un profundo rencor.

-Inuyasha…desgraciado…pagaras por lo que me has hecho… ¡Juro que lo pagaras! – grito al final antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque, mientras una lagrima descendía de su rostro, y se juro a si misma, no volver a derramar una lagrima por ninguna persona, sin importar quien sea.

Se alejo corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban de la aldea de Musashi, del pozo devora-huesos, he incluso del Goshimboku, no quería estar cerca de nada que le recordara a ese maldito, el le había prometido protegería siempre, ¡¿Y que es lo que hizo?!, tratar de MATARLA, y ella que había sacrificado todo por el, ¡¿Y como se lo pagaba?!, largándose con esa zorra mal parida, pero esta no se quedaría así, ese imbécil de Inuyasha, se las iba a pagar, TODAS y cada una de las que le hizo, y no se tentaría el corazón para nada, así como el no se lo había tentado para intentar asesinarla.

-Te juro…que te arrepentirás por lo que as echo…te lo juro – dijo mordaz al detenerse en un lago y mirar su reflejo, y ver en su cuello del lado derecho una luna creciente de color violeta que brillaba con luz propia, esa marca que la hacia zulla y a el de ella.

Con odio saco una cuchilla purificada de su traje de miko, y con gran furia la enterró en su piel debajo de ella, y la fue arrastrando por debajo de la piel donde se encontraba la marca, llorando por el dolor y ardor de la herida que se estaba provocando ella misma.

Final mente, el pedazo de piel con la luna ella, cayo ensangrentada al pasto, y dejo de brillar, y su unió con el medio demonio perro se rompió.

Ella reviso su vientre del lado derecho y la luna con le estrella que brillaban en ese lugar desaparecieron de su cuerpo, junto con el olor del hanyou, ya nada la unía a el.

Poso su mano izquierda en la herida, y concentro su poder de sanación en ese lugar, una luz rosada la envolvió seguida de un destello blanco, y cuando retiro su mano, la piel se había regenerado, pero esta vez sin la marca de pertenencia.

Ahora, ella ya no era mas la señora. Kagome Taisho, Sino Kagome Takeda.

Había renunciado a su familia y a su tiempo para estar con el, había soportado demasiado a su lado, pero esta traición no la iba a dejar pasar, ya no mas.

El la había cambiado, de esa mujer dulce y cariñosa, a la mujer dura y sin sentimientos en la que seria,…de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2: Adiós, Inicia el viaje

2: Adiós, Inicia el viaje.

Después de eso, regreso a la aldea, más específicamente, a la cabaña de su ex marido, sabia de primera mano que él no iba a estar ahí, sino revolcándose con la mujer que todos creían y les había hecho creer su antecesora, lo cual era una completa mentira.

Llego a la cabaña y entro en ella, agarro su antiguo arco y flechas y las hizo pedazos con sus manos manchadas con su propia sangre, al igual que sus pies, que dejaban su huella por donde caminaba, llego a su mochila amarilla, la cual había llevado con ciertas cosas, importantes, antes de quedarse en su antigua y real época.

Se quito la ropa de sacerdotisa y la desgarro manchando la con su sangre, luego tomo la misma cuchilla purificada y se hizo 2 cortes perfectos en las palmas de sus mano dejando escurrir la sangre, y con la misma salpico cada rincón de la cabaña, y se vistió con una falda/short de mezclilla a mitad del muslo, una blusa blanca de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo, con un chaleco café de mezclilla, y unas botas cafés de piel de serpiente de punta con tacón no muy alto de plataforma.

Luego con toda tranquilidad sano sus heridas y se echo al hombro su mochila, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a una cascada, que estaba a pocos pasos de su ex cabaña, detrás de la cortina que provocaba la cascada, había una cueva que sabia perfectamente, ese estúpido hanyou no conocía, entro en ella, y movió unas rocas, encontrando una pequeña cámara, donde metió su mochila, no sin antes, sacar varias cosas, que finalmente, podría volver a usar, también guardo la perla de Shikon en su mochila, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de andar perdiendo el tiempo con demonios inútiles que la busquen para aumentar su poder.

Coloco nuevamente las rocas en su lugar y creo un campo alrededor del mismo, para cubrir su presencia, y cualquier cosa que delatase su existencia, después volvería por ella.

¡No iba a dejarla hay para siempre!, ¿Cómo podría si era el ultimo recuerdo que le había dejado su madre?

Salió de la cascada y de entre las cosas que cogió de su mochila, tomo el collar que tenia un Pegaso de plata y se colgó la cadena al cuello, junto con los demás collares, y quito el dije correspondiente, lanzo en dije del caballo alado al aire y apareció en un destello blanco un Pegaso color blanco, aterrizo frente a ella y se inclino, como si estuviera frente a una persona de la realeza, lo cual no era del todo incorrecto.

-Zafira – dijo con alegría la muchacha al caballo.

-My lady – contesto Zafira en el idioma de los humanos, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos – dijo la chica mientras quitaba los dijes de los demás collares y los ponía en el suela, mientas un destello blanco volvía a aparecer.

Una vez el resplandor termino, las cadenas alrededor de su cuello desaparecieron.

En el suelo, apareció clavada un espada, con empuñadura de oro y plata, con diamantes incrustados, y en la base un gran rubí en forma de corazón, con el bordado de una estrella de 6 picos, símbolo que la identificaba como suya, pues eso significaba su nombre,: Kagome:"Estrella de 6 puntas" o "Estrella judía", un obsequio de su padre, el hombre, cuello nombre todo el Sengoku odiaba, y creían muerto, pues, supuestamente, ELLA, lo había matado, ¿su nombre?, Naraku Takeda.

A lado de la espada, yacía un tiara y un collar de plata y oro, el collar tenia como dije un corazón de cuarzo rosa (N.T.: Para que se den una idea de cómo es el collar les dejo el link, . /jm/img?s=MCO&amp;f=2727003701_ &amp;v=P&amp;t=T&amp;sll=175795 ), dentro de esta cincelado a detalle una estrella idéntica a la de la espada y en medio una flor de cerezo, la tiara era un poco pequeña, parecida a una diadema de la época actual, de plata y con diamantes incrustados por todas partes, un obsequio también de su madre, su VERDADERA madre, ¿su nombre?, Midoriko Tanaka para los que decían conocer a la poderosa miko, sin embargo su verdadero nombre era Midoriko Takeda.

Finalmente una bolsa de cinturón de cuero café, en ella se encontraba todo lo necesario para su viaje, regresaría con su padre, estaría con el sus últimos días, luego ella toaría su lugar y se encargaría de sus demás asuntos.

Una luz violeta la envolvió y con ella su apariencia cambio, sus orejas terminaban en punta, en vez de uñas cortas y delgadas, tenia garras gruesas y afiladamente mortales, colmillos no muy grandes, pero igualmente peligrosos, y sus ojos cambiaron a un café casi dorado.

-Llévame, con mi padre Zafira – dijo la demonio/miko (N.T.: Es una medio demonio, pero tiene mas sangre de demonio y poderes de miko, y casi nada de sangre de humano, prácticamente es un demonio completo) al caballo, mientras lo montaba y tomaba las riendas.

-Como ordene alteza – contesto Zafira, antes de empezar a trotar hacia el bosque e ir desplegando sus alas para emprender el vuelo, la mujer en su lomo solo vio a la aldea durante un segundo y no volvió la mirada, otra vez diciendo "_Adiós_" a la distancia, sin arrepentirse de la decisión que tomo.

/

Al amanecer Inuyasha regreso a su cabaña, tenia que hablar con "su" mujer, sabia que no tenia derecho a siquiera mirarla o pensar en ella, era su ESPOSA, y la había traicionado, acostándose con Kikyo, y tenia que disculparse, su instinto lo había controlado y no pudo resistir la insinuación de la no-muerta, sin embargo al llegar a unos metros de su cabaña, vio en el piso huellas de pie dejadas con sangre, y por el olor de la misma, sabia que eran de Kagome, se aterro, sabia que parte de las manchas habían sido provocadas por el al atacarla con sus garras la noche pasada, en lugar de defenderla, cuando había sido Kikyo la que había iniciado el combate y ella solo e había defendido, sin en cambio, el la había ataco en vez de defenderla, había cometido un grave error y el lo sabia.

Se supone que al ser compañeros debes evitar que se lastime, ¿y que hiso el?, trato de matarla, sabia que estaría mas que enfadada y lo sentaría asta el infierno si podía, pero mas que nada, sabia que ella lo amaba y lo perdonaría, o…al menos…eso creía…y esperaba.

Entro en la cabaña y encontró toda la ropa de ella echa pedazos, ensangrentada y regada por todas partes, su mochila había desaparecido, la cabaña estaba salpicada con u sangre y su arco y flechas destruidos, tampoco encontró ni sintió la presencia de la perla de Shikon,…Temió lo peor.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de un pedazo de pergamino en el suelo salpicado también de sangre, lo recogió y era una "carta", como ella solía llamarles.

"Espero seas feliz con la decisión que tomaste, no intentes siquiera buscarme, no lo lograras, y si lo hicieras, no dudaría en matarte, evítame la pena de tener que manchar mis manos con tu asquerosa sangre, además tu y yo no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, lo has dicho todo esta noche, sigue con tu vida y espero seas feliz con la zorra que has elegido como compañera, no te preocupes por la marca de pertenencia, no tardara mucho en desaparecer de tu cuerpo también, hasta nunca. _Hanyou._

Kagome Takeda."

¿Hanyou?, ella jamás le había llamado así, Inuyasha se asusto, con el echo de que la marca se borraría, reviso rápidamente su vientre de lado y efectivamente, la marca comenzó a borrarse, hasta desaparecer por completo, lo sabia, ahora, ya nada los unía, se aterro, se había pasado de la raya, creyendo ingenuamente que solo por el echo de que lo amaba le perdonaría cualquier cosa, pero se equivoco, y la perdió, pero no se rendiría, hasta recuperarla, como que se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho.


	3. Chapter 3: Regreso a casa

_**N/A: **_**CHICAS PERDON, POR NO HABER PUBLICADO ANTES, ESTUBE ALGO DELICADA DE SALUD Y NO PUDE, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, POR CIERTO SE QUE K EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL DE ESTE FIC ERA "UN FINAL Y u NUEVO COMIENZO", PERO ESTUBE REPASANDOLO Y DESIDI CAMBIARLO YA K LE QUEDA MEJOR ESTE NOMBRE, PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, TRATARE DE NO ABANDONARLO OTRA VEZ VALE, BUENO A LEER**

**/**

3: Regreso a casa.

Por los cielos, de las tierras del Sur, se veía a un magestuoso pegaso color blanco, con una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y larga, todos sabían que ella era "La Doncella, del cielo y el infierno", también conocida, como "La rosa de sangre", ella era la única hija de los señores de esas tierras, y los aldeanos de las mismas, sabían lo que había ocurrido, con su Rey y Reina, asi como las atrocidades que había echo, el hombre Onigumo, quien había usurpado el nombre de su Rey, para hacer a todo el Sengoku, odiarlo, sin embargo, con respecto a la princesa, sabían k ella había desaparecido hace, 52 años, y que había sido enviada a otra época den la línea del tiempo, para protegerla, de ese hanyou malvado, viero al caballo desender, en los jardines del castillo, y a la dama, bajr de este, haciendo, los precentes y los guardias una reverencia ante aquella mujer, que traia una cara dura, seria y mas que nada, tétrica, dejando en claro con ella, k la mujer había sufrido, y era mejor no meterse con ella.

Lachica paso por la fila de guardias, y entri al castillo, pasando por los pasillos adornados con miles de cuadros donde ella, su madre y padre, aparecen sonriendo felizmente, al final se detiene justo delante de una puerta enorme de color carmín, e donde alado esta lka imagen de su madre, la mas grande guerrera y reina k aya existido, después de contemplarla con nostala, abre las puertas de la habitación viendo en su centro una enorme cama, con cobijas de ceda color carmesí, y aun hombre, de ya demaciada edad, por el tono de sus cabellos, y las arrugas en su cuerpo, dormida, sin embargo, este al sentir el aroma de esa persona, despiesrta y trata de incorporarse, para poder saludar a su querida, hija, quien al ver las intenciones del hombre inmediatamente acude a ayudarlo, para evitar que se lastime, o aga demasiado esfuerzo, pues sus condiciones de salud no se lo permiten y un movimiento en falso, podría acabar incluso con su vida.

?: Kagome…cariño… - dice el hombre con dificultad, al saludar a su hija, abrasandola con las fuerzas k tiene, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por ella.

Kagome: Padre…te he extrañado tanto – lo dice la misma Kagome, al abrasar al hombre k le dio la vida, y la protegió durante toda la misma.

?: Yo también mi princesa – contesta el hombre, al separarse del abrazo, su hija era la viva imagen de su amada esposa – ¿lograste derrotar a Onigumo, no es asi? – lo pregunta el hombre de cabellera negra, ya con muchas canas, prácticamente con el cabello, tapizado de nieve.

Kagome: así es padre, ese maldito, k te izo tanto daño ya esta muerto – contesto con seguridad, y fuerza la mujer.

Sus antiguos compañeros de viaje, habían creido, que ella, no tenia ningún motivo, para perseguir a "Naraku", lo cual era una completa mentira, al igual que el echo de que ella era la rencarnacion de la perra, que seguramente se estaba revolcando en esos momentos con su ex marido, ella, tenia una razón muy poderosa, por la cual deseaba la muerte de ese bastardo.

Hacia mas de 200 años, su padre había sido presa de una enfermedad k poco a poco lo fue consumiendo, de todos los Reyes k existían en los 4 flancos, el era el mas reconocido, y amda, hacia muchísimos años, pues el, había creado una "civilisacion" donde , humanos, youkais, y sobre todo, hanyous, podían vivir en armonía, sin ninguna necesidad de pelear, y ese era el Reino k el había creado, sin embargo Onigumo, había aprovechado la enfermedad de su padre, 1 de los 2 demonios mas poderosos de Sengoku, pues el otro fue el gran Inu no Taisho, kien también fue un gran amigo de su padre, ese hanyou, había usurpado el nombre de su padre, y había echo tantas atrosidades, para asegurse de k todos lo odiaran creyendo k era el, y hace 83 años el había atacado el castillo, tratando de matarla, cuando ella era apenas una joven de 33 años, por lo cual su, padre desidio, llevarla al futuro, y dejarla en un templo, justamente el templo Higurashi, quienes eran los decendientes de Midoriko, su esposa, la dejo en ese lugar, con un cello, k se rompería, en el momento k la mujer inidcada, llegara, y ella tomaria el lugar como su hija, recordando todo, ella, volveria a nacer, y haci se hiso, creciendo nuevamente en el vientre, de Naomi Higurashi, quie sabia toda la historia y había aceptado cuidarla y protegerla como suya , hasta k el momento de regresar a su verdadera época yegara.

El echo de pareserce a Kikyo, le favoreció mucho en su plan, por lo k no le quedo opción mas k fingir ser la reencarnación de la zorra, que se rebolco con su ex marido.

Ella sabia bien, k pudo matar a la no-muerta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asi como pudo destruir a Onigumo solo con chasquear los dedor, pero no podía mostrar sus poderes a sus amigos, por mucho k los quisiera y por mucho k odiara pelear, una absurda competencia contra un estupido hanyou como humana, no le quedo de otra.

De todas las personas k decían conocer a "Kagome Higurashi", solo una de ellas, sabia quien era realmente, y esa persona era…

Guardia 1: My lord, my laidy, los buscan – comento el guardia sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

Naraku: haslo pasar – dijo con voz cansada el hombre, volviendo a recostarse en la mullida cama de ceda.

El guardia se retiro haciendo una reverencia a los gobernantes de esas tierras, las cuales estaban protejidas por un campo de energía el cual lebanto la antigua señora de las tierras del Sur, y pidió k al morir rociaran la sangre k ella había guardado en un frasco, en todo lo k era el campo, asi se hizo, y el campo se hizo indestructible, ningún ser con malas intenciones puede crusarlo, y sus habitantes no sufren por la escases de comida, agua o algún recurso natural.

Al cabo de un rato, entraron en el cuarto una joven, parecida a Kagome, per mas bajita y con una coleta de lado, un youkaicon cara de sapo, el chiso un respetuosa reverencia, ante los lords k estaban frente a el, aun que lo alla echo a regañadientes, y finalmente, un alto y apuesto hambre de cabellera plateada y hermosos e intensos ojos dorados.

¿?: Sus majestades, dijo el hombre aciendo na pequeña inclinación, ante las figuras, solo k una de ellas, lo miraba, inexpresivamente, como si no le importase en absoluto su presencia.

Naraku: puede levantarse joven Sesshomaru, no tiene que hacer eso – dijo con cansancio pero con amabilidad y una sonrisa, el hombre acostado en la cama.

Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?, si es por que deje al imbécil de tu medio hermano, solo espero que el muy bastardo aya tenido los pantalones para decirte, el por que lo deje – contesto bastante fría y encanijada la pelinegra.

Sesshomaru: No vine por lo de Inuyasha, el imbécil se lo tenia merecido, bine a saludar a la nueva LAYDI de las tierras del Sur – contesto, con su habitual cara y humor.

Kagome: ¿Nueva…Laydi? – pregunto viendo a su padre, quien le explico que no faltaba mucho para que el dejase ese mundo y ella tendría que tomar su lugar correspondiente como la señora de esas tierras, Kagome, acepto a regañadientes, no quería perder a su padre, por lo que se quedaría con el sus últimos días de vida, sus amigos podrían esperar, su padre no.

/

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**

**MATTA NE**


	4. Chapter 4: Separados

4.-Separados.

Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde que kagome se habia ido de la aldea a no se sabe dónde.

Sus amigos estaban enterados de todo, claro que sin detalles mayores; Sango se habia vuelto una fiera mil veces peor de lo que en su momento habia sido Naraku, al saber él "porque" de la partida repentina de la miko y lo habia "_literalmente_" molido a golpes, de no ser por Miroku, Shippo y las Hijas de la Taijija _EL _a estas alturas ya estaría en una fosa llena de gusanos.

Ademas, el trato y relacion que tenia con sus amigos y alguna vez compañeros de batalla, habia cambiado drásticamente, Sango no le hablaba y si lo asi, solo era para insultarlo y recriminarle el echo de que su _hermana_ ya no estuviera mas con ellos, en las pocas peleas que habia habido en esas 2 semanas, por los ataques de demonios a la aldea, ella descargaba toda su furia en destrozar a dichas vestías, pero siempre con una mirada acecina a su persona, lo cual lo ponía cada vez mas nervioso, y temeroso, de que su dia del juicio llegase antes de lo planeado.

Miroku no habia cambiado mucho con él, a excepción de que ya no platicaban tanto como antes, pero no le restregaba en la cara la falta que habia cometido; Sus tres hijos tambien habian cambiado, Las gemelas, que antes adoraban estar con el para que les enseñase a casar, pescar y demás, ahora no pasaban casi nada de tiempo con el, y preferían ir con su Tio Kohaku, a que les enseñase maniobras de exterminadores, y si no estaban con el Iban con Kaede y Rin, para que les enseñasen a usar sus poderes espirituales heredados del libidinoso monje que era su padre, sin embargo una poseía mas habilidades que la otra, en cada cosa; Saya era la que poseía mas madera de miko, lo que heredo de su padre, sin embargo, tambien heredo el mal carácter de su madre, lo que la hacia para el como su hija, por que le recordaba mucho a Kagome; por otro lado, Katzura tenia mas madera de exterminadora, pero por desgracia, habia sacado las malas mañas de su padre, aun asi era una chica tierna y buena, pero fiera a la hora de pelar , a pesar de su edadd

Su hijo menor Kenta, se la pasaba en todo momento con su madre, no se le acercaba, y la ultima vez que lo hiso, lo hiso solo para hacerle una sencilla pregunta la cual, aun no tiene la respuesta, ya que se la viene haciendo desde que ocurrio el incidente de la desaparición de Kagome, "¿_Por qué lo hizo?" _esa habia sido la pregunta y el no tenia la respuesta.

Le dolio mucho como habia cambiado todo entre sus amigos, con los cuales habia compartido muchas cosa, pero sobre todo, lo que mas le dolia, es que ya no fueran los mismos amigos de hace 14 años, cuando aun perseguían a Naraku, aun asi, nada de eso era comparado al dolor que sentia al haber perdido a su familia, su compañera, y su hijo, "_su hijo"._

Shippo, es a quien mas extrañaba, hacia dos semanas se habia ido, no sin antes echarle bien en cara, todo lo que Kagome habia echo por el, y como se habia atrevido a pagarle.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Estaban todos en la cabaña de Kaede, Inuyasha los habia convocado hay para darles una noticia muy importante._

_\- Sango,¿ tu sabes porque mi padre nos sito aquí?, estaba muy ocupado dentro, en 2 semanas tengo mi examen, para hacender a demonio zorro completo y tengo que entrenar – pregunto Shippo a la exterminadora que tenia entre sus brazos a su hijo menor y a sus lados a sus hijas, a Saya vestida como miko con un hakama color café oscuro y un kosode blanco con las puntas de las mangas café claro de lado izquierdo y a Katzura a su lado derecho con una vestimenta de Taijija color negro con naranja, y Miroku estaba a lado de Katzura, con su típico traje de monje y su tintineante báculo apoyado en su hombro derecho._

_\- No Shippo, no lo se, pero lo vi muy nervioso, por cierto, ¿cómo está Kagome?, aller quedamos que iba a ir a vicitarme, ya que queria confir si…. – Sango no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Inuyasha entro en la cabaña con las manos detrás de su espalda como queriendo ocultar algo._

_\- Bueno Inuyasha, ya estamos todos aquí, como lo pediste, Kohaku no pudo venir ya que surgio una emergencia en una aldea y tuvo que ir de inmediato ¿Qué querías decirnos? – pregunto Miroku con una actitud seria, pues podia percibir el nerviosismo en su amigo._

_Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera desir nada, alguien más entro en la cabaña, una persona, que nadie esperaba y que hizo a cierto hanyou ponerse aun más tenso de lo que ya estaba y preguntarse si estaría bien lo que iba a hacer._

_-Sesshomaru-sama – dijo una mujer vestida de miko, pero a diferencia del traje de Kaede el de ella era en tonos naranjas, hacía tiempo, cuando empezó a trabajar en su preparación para ser miko, Kaede le explico que muchas mikos, poseían dones especiales, pero que tambien estos se repetían, de ahí los colores o formas e incluso diseños de sus atuendo;, Tsukiomi, habia sido una miko con el don de influenciar su alrededor y mesclar la energía con su propio poder, para convocar hechizos, como lo era una maga; Tsubaki, podia usar su don para crear hechizos con energía oscura que recolectaba de demonios; Kikyo podia obtener su energía de los seres humanos y animales, de ahí provenía su poder de purificación; y ella tenía el conocimiento de las hierbas medicinales, conocía cada tipo de hierba existente, y de ahí su poder de miko era expulsado al preparar brebajes concentrándolo en el su don de la sanación, sin embargo ella no sabía que tipo de miko era Kagome, pues ella habia demostrado tener muchas aptitudes, como si no estuviera definido aun su poder, todas las mikos son buenas en todo pero destacan en un elemento o don, lo que las une a un grupo, en especial, pero Kagome habia demostrado tener todas las habilidades que posee una miko, en su máximo poder: Rin descubrio que ella era una miko de los animales, la flora y fauna, ella podia influenciar a los animales asi como a los demonios, y de ahí provenía su poder de vida._

_Sesshomaru simplemente asintio a su nombramiento y se sento tranquilamente ante la mirada atenta de todos a lado de Rin, y espero a que su hermano empezara a hablar._

_Inuyasha ya al borde de los nervios, carraspeo un poco llamndo la atencion de todos y tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible dijo_

_-Kagome se fue – arrojando la ropa y todo lo que ella habia dejado en su cabaña enfrente de todos, trago duramente y espero la reaccion de cadsa uno la cual no se hizo esperar._

_Sango y Shippo fueron los primeros en reaccionar, y tomaron un trozo de tela del montículo que estaba enfrente, aun no asimilando lo que Inuyasha les habia dicho, Shippo, olfateo las prendas manchadas con sangre, y compuso una cara de terror al notar que efectivamente, era la sangre de su madre, Sango inspecsiono la ropa y descubrio orrorisada lo mismo, eran de ella, pero en ese monton de toso de tela se encontraba toda su ropa de miko, incluso su uniforme verde y otras prendas estaban hay tambien su arco y flechas, pero Miroku descubrio algo a lo que nadie mas habia prestado atención, hasta que el mimo lo des envolvió, para mala fortuna de Inuyasha._

_-¿Qué es eso Miroku? – pregunto firmemente el Kitzune, aquel trozo de papel olía a su madre, y tenía el presentimiento de que en el estaba la respuesta del porque ella se habia ido sin decirle a nadie, aun asi el creía saber donde estaba, pero no podia decirle a nadie o lo creerían loco, ya que era imposible._

_Miroku leyó atentamente la nota, mientras Inuyasha se ponía cada vez mas nervioso al grado de tener un colapso y desmallarse, cuando Miroku termino de leer el papael, su cara se torno por demás seria y su mirada se dirigio a Inuyasha, mientras le pasaba el papel a Sango quien se quedo de piedra al leerlo y Shiippo, le arrebato el dichoso papel para saber que deci, sin embargo decidio leerlo en voz alta para que todos lo supieran y se terminara de una maldita vez aquel drama._

_-__"Inuyasha" – se leía – "Espero seas feliz con la decisión que tomaste, no intentes siquiera buscarme, no lo lograras, y si lo hicieras, no dudaría en matarte, evítame la pena de tener que manchar mis manos con tu asquerosa sangre, además tu y yo no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, lo has dicho todo esta noche, sigue con tu vida y espero seas feliz con la zorra que has elegido como compañera, no te preocupes por la marca de pertenencia, no tardara mucho en desaparecer de tu cuerpo también, hasta nunca. __Hanyou._

_Kagome Takeda." – termino de leer Shippo, mientras bajaba la cabeza, y escvondia su mirada tras su flequillo, Kaede y Rin junto con los hijos de la Taijija estaban horrorizados y las mujeres solo atinaron a yebar sus manos para tapar su boca mientras miraban a un Inuyasha que no se atrebia a devolverles la mirada, Sesshomaru tambien se encontraba mirando a Inuyasha con una clara mueca de desaprobación y desepcion._

_-¿Es cierto? – se escucho la voz del Kitzune, quien tenia l papel fuertemente apretado en su mano, pero aun sin levantar la mirada al que fue su padre._

_-Si – contesto débilmente el joven hanyou, antes de sentir un puñetazo en su cara que lo saco de la cabaña y lo tumbo fuera de la misma, al principio creyo que habia sido Shippo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la Taijija siendo sujetada por Miroku y Shippo, quien aun asi no lo miraba._

_-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a acerle eso a Kagome, maldito bastardo?! ¡TE MATARE, JURO QUE LO ARE!- gritaba histeria la mujer mientras millones de lagrimas decendian de su rostro y trataba por todos los medios de safarce de esos dos hombres para cumplir con lo que dijo, finalmente en un descuido de esto lo logro y corrió asia Kirara ya que a lado de ella estaba su bumeran, y esta no hiso nada para detenerla, sentia que el se merecía lo que su ama estaba por hacer, ya que el habia cometido la peor de las faltas y esa era traicionar a su compañera._

_Una bes Sango tubo su bumeran lo lanso con fuerza contra Inuyasha quien apenas pudo esquivar el ataque pero no espero que la mujer lo atacarta por la espada con su espada, para cuando se dio cuenta de ello era demasiado tarde, ya le habia clavado la espada en al hombro y la habia sacado recuperando su bumeran lista para volver a atacar el chico derrepente empeso a sentirse mareado y vio a sus pies, unas pequeñas volitas verdes,¡Era eso!, eso era lo quye no le permitia estar en todo sus sentidos y concentrado en la batalla, fue entonces que Sango libero dos frascos de gas que le nublaron la vista a el y a los demás formando una niebla espesa, lo que le impidió reaxionar ante cada ataque de la Taijija, por lo que alrededor de una hora cayo rendido, y en ese momento el humo empeso a disiparse, permitiendo ver a la mujer que se acercaba con todas las intenciones de matarlo, termino arrodillándose, por lo cansado que estaba, su ciuer`po estaba muy mal herido, y ella cuando estuvo frente a el solo le dio una patada en el pecho, que le saco el aire y lo tiro nuevamente al suelo, sin fuerzas ya para defenderse solo vio como la taijija se paraba con un pie a cada costado de el inmobilisando sus brasos y levantaba su espada, lista para acabar con su vida, el sabia que se merecía la muerte, por lo que le habia echo a Kagome, pero no queia morir, no aun, queria encontrar a Kagome y decirle como lo sentia, queria pedirle perdón, y tratar de aganarse su amor nuevamente._

_Como si un angel milagroslo lo ubiese esdcuchado y creido en la verdad de sus palabras, antes de que Sango pudiera acabar con su miserable existencia, Miroku, Shippo, Saya Katzura, y Kohaku, se lanzaron sobre Sango, tirándola al suelo inmovilisandola._

_\- __¡Sueltenme, Dejenme, ese maldito merece morir! – gritaba isteria la mujer; finalmente lograron calmarla, y le pidieron a Inuyasha que les explicara que demonios habia pasado porque le habia echo eso a Kgome y cuando el termino de hacerlo, le EXIGIERON, bu8scarla encontrarla, pedirle perdón y sobre todo TRAERLA DE BUELTA A LA ALDEA._

_-Hasta que Kagome regrese olvidate de que alguna vez fui tu amiga y compañera de batalla, ¿me entendiste? – esas habian sido las palabras de la exterminadora._

_-Mas vale que encuentres a la señorita Kagome Inuyasha, o la proxima vez no detendré a Sango – eso le habia dicho Miroku._

_-Tu ya no eres mi padre – esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le habia dado Shippo, antes de transformarse en un zorro y correr al bosque, y tambien esas habian sido las palabras que mas le habian dolido, incluso mas que la palisa que le habia dado Sango._

**_FIN FLASH BACK/ inuyasha povs_**

Ahora estaba sentado en una de las ramas del Gosimboku, mirando el cielo y el bosque, recordando todos los buenos momentos que habia pasado con Kagome, y preguntadose una y otra bes, porque lo habia echo, hasta que al final supo la respuesta, recordó lo que habia pasado, el recuerdo fue muy claro, y el nombre de la persona causante de ello era uno solo…..KIKYO….ahora lo recordaba todo,

Estaba pescando ese dia, Kagome me habia mandado a pescar, ya que tenia una noticia muy importante que darme y según ella era motivo para celebrar, y yo habia ido a un rio un poco lejos de la aldea, justo cuando iba a regresar a la cabaña, mas específicamente a medio camino de llegar, me encontro con Kagome, solo que no podia sentir su fuerza vital ni el calor que siempre emanaba de ella.

-Inuyasha – dijo ella mientras sonreía y se acercaba a mi, nuestro alrededor olia extraño pero no sentia ninguna presencia maligna.

-Kagome que haces aquí? Te dije que no tardaba – le conteste, pero solo se habalanso asi mí y me beso con pasión, y comenzó a desabrochar mi Kosode, al ver sus intenciones hice lo mismo aun que por alguna razon, no me sentia completo, como cada bes que hacía el amor con ella, no preste atencion y seui con mi trabajo, mientras la tumbaba en el suelo y yo arriba de ella.

(N/A: no boy a poner lemon de Inuyasha y Kikyo, por que me da asco, ciertamente tube que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar mientras escribía esto)

CONTINUARA…

**LOS BOY A DEJAR CON LA DUDA DE QUE PASO, FORFA DEJEN REWS SI LES GUSTO, SUS COMENTYARIOS ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR GRACIAS**


	5. Chapter 5:La convocatoria

**Hola chic s perdón por desaparecerme por tanto tiempo, pero tube un accidente y me lastime mi tobillo, por lo k estuve incapacitada con una férula, lo siento, bueno, aquí está el capitulo 5.**

**Que conste que todo lo que va de aquí, está pasando despues de las dos semanas mencionadas en el capitulo anterior, por si es que no lo entienden, si tienen preguntas o sugerencias, con respecto a este u otro de mis Fics, háganmelo saber, como comentario, o mensaje privado, gracias **

**Ahora si a leer.**

5.- La convocatoria.

Rin, se habia ido de la aldea 4 dias despues del incidente de Kagome.

Sesshomaru habia decidido llevársela definitivamente a su castillo, y ella acepto con mucha emoción.

Últimamente por los alrededores, andaba el rumor de que habia una nueva Laidy en las tierras del Sur, ya que el Rey habia fallecido, aproximadamente hacia 3 dias.

El dia parecía ir normal, e igual a los demás, a acepción, por el Youkai que acababa de llegar a la aldea.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el Hanyou al ver al Youkai, con apariencia humana dirigirse calmadamente hacia la entrada de la aldea, no parecía tener intenciones de atacarla, pero él no confiaba mucho en las apariencias.

\- Mi nombre es Kenta, y vengo buscando al joven Inuyasha, el lord de las Tierras del Este me ha enviado, me comunicaron que vivia en esta aldea.– contesto el joven, alto de complexión musculosa, pero no en exceso, cabellera rubia y ojos azules cual zafiros, de tez pálida, igualando al papel, en sus manos traía un pergamino, al parecer muy importante.

\- Que quieres con migo, y como sabes mi nombre? – pregunto el peli-plata, no empezándole a gustar.

\- Como ya he mencionado me ha mandado el lord de las tierras del Este. – Comento con calma el joven.- Es usted el joven Inuyasha? – pregunto con cortesía.

\- Sí, soy yo.- dijo de mala gana Inuyasha.

El joven extendió el pergamino y el hanyou lo cogió, viendo en él un sello, con una luna menguante, símbolo que tenía como sello el rey de las tierras del Este, cuando quiso preguntar que era, ya no habia nadie enfrente del, por lo que volvió nuevamente su mirada al pergamino en sus manos.

Guardo el pergamino y se dirigio a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, sabía que todos estarían allí, pues de hay venia, cuando entro vio a todos comiendo el estofado preparado por Kaede, pero le sorprendió el hecho de ver hay a Shippo, al parecer su maestro le habia entregado un pergamino importante al chico, y en el pergamino estaba un cello con la estrella de 8 picos, esa estrella era el cello del Rey del Sur.

-Al fin llegas Inuyasha, te tardaste mu…- el joven dejo de hablar al ver un pergamino parecido al suyo en la mano del hanyou.

\- Si lo siento, un youkai vino buscándome, y me entrego este pergamino, dijo que venía de parte del Rey del Este, y por lo que veo, tú tienes uno del nuevo Rey del Sur.- comento el hanyou tomando asiento en su clásica posicion de flor de loto abrazado a Tesaiga, una vez todos sentados, Shippo, leyó primero su carta, y despues lo hizo Inuyasha, ambas cartas decían lo mismo, decían que eran solicitadas sus presencias en los castillos correspondientes, tan pronto como leyesen la invitación, todos se extrañaron de eso, sobre todo por el hecho de que llamasen a Shippo al castillo del Sur.

Ese mismo dia ambos chicos salieron a sus destinos, Shippo fue corriendo al castillo del Este transformado en un zorro demonio, no tardando mucho en llegar.

Despues de alrededor de media hora habia llegado a un gran pueblo, una gran aldea y terminando la misma, se encontraba el imponente castillo del Sur, camino tranquilo por la aldea, y se sorprendió al ver como los humanos convivían con lo youkais tan amenamente, incluso que hubiera pequeños y grandes hanyous, y que ningún humano le temiera por ser un youkai, ya en su forma humana, Shippo toco en las puertas del castillo, y mostro al guardia que abrio las mismas, el pergamino que le habian enviado, este de inmediato hiso que lo siguiera.

Shippo caminaba por los corredores del castillo de Sur, sintiéndose un tanto cohibido por la belleza del lugar, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de madera bellamente talladas, y sentir un aroma muy conocido para él, su cuerpo temblo, al saber a quién pertenecía ese aroma.

\- adelante.- se escucho la voz melodiosa pero seria de una mujer al otro lado de las puertas, despues de que el guardia tocara en las mismas pidiendo permiso para entrar en la habitación, inmediatamente despues de que la mujer dijera esas palabras las puertas se abrieron y le dejaron ver a Shippo una sala del trono, repleta de sirvientes, tanto humanos, como youkais y hanyous, asi como dos mujeres a los lados del trono y la mujer sentada en el mismo.

Shippo no pudo evitar sentir miles de lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, y a pesar de estar aun en shock por la sorpresa de verla hay sentada con esa ropa tan fina y esa corona en la cabeza, camino a paso torpe hasta estar a menos de un metro de ella, para caer arrodillado, provocando que la mujer se levantara del trono y se acercara rapidamente a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, y dejar que el chico llorara libremente con su cabeza escondida en su pecho.

\- Ya cariño, no tienes por qué llorar.- dijo dulcemente la mujer, mientras acariciaba los anaranjados cabellos del joven.

\- Crei…crei que…te habia perdido para…siempre.- decia entre hipos el chico.- Kagome, por favor, no te vuelvas a ir asi, mamá, me tenias muy preocupado.- decia el chico sin parar de llorar, tratando de desahogarse en los brazos de su madre, amaba el calor que ella le transmitía con ellos, la seguridad, y paz que le otorgaba su presencia .- pero, no entiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué estas vestida asi?, ¿Qué…- Shippo se corto al ver en el pecho de Kagome una estrella de ocho puntas, la misma estrella que poseían los dueños y señores de aquellas tierras, y miro los ojos de Kagome preguntándole con ellos, no podia emitir palabra alguna, estaba demasiado turbado.

\- Perdón por haberme ido de la aldea sin avisarles, pero mi padre se encontraba delicado de salud, y era necesaria mi presencia aquí, estaba pensando en decirles a ti y a…los chicos, quien era en realidad, pero…un incidente me hizo irme rapidamente de la aldea y venir al castillo, mi padre estaba muy mal, hace tres dias fallecio, y es por ello que no pude regresar a la aldea, tengo que quedarme aquí Shippo, al igual que tu, este es nuestro lugar.- dijo la mujer poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho de Shippo **(N/T: Aclaro que la misma estrella que posee en el pecho esta en las palmas de sus manos, perdón por la confusión de las estrellas, fue error mío, tanto su nombre como las estrellas de su cuerpo tienen el mismo numero de picos ocho, perdón por haber dicho seis, error mío.), **de su mano salio una luz violeta y Shippo pulso tres veces, el chico sabia lo que habia echo, pero aun no entendía como era posible eso.

\- Ahora tu tambien eres un gobernante de las tierras del Sur, eres mi hijo, y posees la misma marca que yo;** (N/T: Shippo no tiene la estrella en el pecho, el la tiene en la frente, y por sus brazos y piernas baja en forma de espiral marcas moradas que acaban en sus palmas donde se halla la misma estrella, es parecido a como lo tiene Sesshomaru, y Kagome tambien las tiene.) ** Shippo, dentro de dos dias se llevara acabo una reunión, muy importante las cuatro familias reales, nos reuniremos en un castillo especial, fuimos convocados por la corte celestial, tambien conocido como EL MINISTERIO, tal parece que esta reunión, es para mostrarme coma la nueva Laidy de las tierras del Sur, se nos informo que debemos llevar a nuestra familia, por eso he mandado por ti, eres mi hijo y príncipe de estas tierras.- le explicaba Kagome mientras se levantaban y caminaban fuera del salón, para recorrer el castillo y mostrarle a Shippo su habitación, las dos mujeres que estaban a los lados de Kagome, nunca se alejaron de ella, iban de tras de la pareja, mientras Kagome le empezaba a contara Shippo, quien era en realidad, y el evento que habia ocurrido hace alrededor de 300 años atrás.

Inuyasha corría por el bosque lo mas rápido que podia, no entendía porque el lord de las tierras del Este queria verlo, pero debía ser muy importante para ello, siguio corriendo y alrededor de una hora llego finalmente a la aldea principal de las cuatro que rodeaban el castillo, habia dos guardias youkais en la entrada a los cuales mostro el pergamino y uno de ellos lo hizo seguirlo en dirección al castillo, al entrar en el, Inuyasha se sorprendió por la belleza que irradiaba el castillo, como enormes cuadros colgaban bajos de las paredes era sorprendente según el pensaba, finalmente llegaron a un gran salón donde en el centro se encontraba un trono y el rey sentado en el, avanzo asta quedar a unos metros del el y se inclino, mostrando respeto, despues de todo estaba en presencia de un rey.

\- ¿Joven Inuyasha?

\- Si.

-Gracias por haber venido

-no fue, nada, demo, ¿Por qué me ha mandado a llamar? – pregunto levantándose de donde estaba hincado y encarando al Rey, un hombre ya viejo, ese hombre abia gobernado esas tierras por mas de mil años, y no era una nueva noticia el echo de que no faltaba mucho para que dejara el mundo de los vivos y se reuniera con su padre en el otro mundo.

\- Como sabrás no falta mucho para que el momento de mi muerte llegue, y cuando eso suceda, no habrá quien ocupe mi lugar, ya que nunca tube hijos, dentro de dos dias se llevara acabo una reunión muy importante y quiero que bayas con migo.- dijo el hombre con una voz ya muy cansada.

-¿Con usted?, ¿Para que? – pregunto sorprendido el chico, no entendiendo mucho.

-Quiero presentarte ante los demás reyes como mi sucesor, mi heredero…quiero que seas mi hijo Inuyasha.- término de decir el hombre, haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera mas pálido que una hoja de papel, sabia que ese hombro habia sido un gran amigo de su padre cuando este vivia, pero que le pidiera aquello era algo que lo sobrepasaba.

-¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi hijo? – pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa, el conocía a Inuyasha, desde que nació cuido del a su manera, siempre estuvo al pendiente tanto de del de Izayoi, como un favor Asia su gran amigo Inu no Taisho.

\- Pero, señor Takahashi, ¿su hijo? – pregunto el chico aun sorprendido.

\- Si Inuyasha, despues de todo, soy tu padrino – dijo rebelando aquel detalle que nadie conocía ni siquiera Sesshomaru estaba enterado de aquello.- entonces, ¿Qué dices?.

\- Yo…. Acepto – dijo Inuyasha, no muy convencido.

\- Muy bien, acompáñame, te mostrare cual sera tu habitación, ya mañana platicaremos mas, ya a anochecido y es mejor que descanses .- dijo el hombre mayor levantándose de su trono.- pero antes.

El Rey se acerco a Inuyasha y puso su mano en su frente, de la cual salio un resplandor azul, cuando quito su mano, en la frente y palmas de Inuyasha habia una luna menguante de color azul celeste, y por sus brazos y piernas bajaban marcas en espiral de color azul cielo, asta llegar a sus palmas y pantorrillas, ahora, el era el príncipe de las tierras del Este.

Continuara…..

**A que no se lo esperaban, bueno chic los dejo nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, ¿Cómo tomaran Inuyasha que Kagome es la nueva Laidy de las tierras del sur, y mas aun que es una Youkai? ¿Qué ara Kagome cuando sepa que Inuyasha es el próximo heredero de las tierras del Este?, esta y otras preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capitulo asta entonces besos.**

**Quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, por que para ustedes los go, para entretenerlos un rato, y con respecto a con quien se quedara Kagome, ustedes tendrán al final la ultima palabra, entre tres chicos dos los conocen y elultimo es una sorpresa "dfel futuro, bueno chic s ciodense**

**Matta ne.**


	6. Chapter 6 DISCULPAS

LO LAMENTO MUCHO CHICOS, SE QUE ME E TARDADO DEMACIADO, EN PUBLICAR, PERO ES QUE NO ME LLEGA INSPIRACION, PERO LES PROMETO, QUE PRONTO LO SUBIRE, SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE ALGUNA SUJERENCIA PARA EL CAP, AGANMELA SABER, POR MENSAJE PRIVADO O POR UN _**REVIEW  
**_CREANME QUE LA TOMARE EN CUENTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, PERDON EN SERIO


End file.
